The Elf and the Mage
by LadyAshling
Summary: The Dragonborn wants a certain Nord mage. Read on for more! Rated M for language and sexual content. Move along if that is not your thing.


Raela felt the flare of her old friend jealousy in her stomach as she watched that…ingrate Brelyna laugh at Onmund's jokes with coy glances. The poor Nord didn't stand a chance against such wiles. Growling in the back of her throat the Bosmer turned her back on her fellow apprentices and flopped dramatically on her bed.

Here she was – the great Dovahkiin of legend (which she took great pride rubbing in the racist Nords' faces) sulking over one of those very Nord men. Raela had joined every guild she'd come across and met handsome specimens in all of them – even bedded a few, but Onmund was different. She couldn't explain it; there were no words to describe how the tawny elf was inexplicably drawn to the reserved mage, except perhaps for…

No. There was no way that was the reason. She was just incredibly attracted to his square jaw and rich laugh. And to his sweet nature and kind heart. Raela dragged her pillow across her face with a groan. _Gods, I'm screwed._

Brelyna's laughter floated into her dorm room again. Throwing the pillow violently into a corner, the wood elf stormed out of the apprentice hall, breaking up the friendly conversation across the way. Brelyna sniffed disapprovingly, "What's _her_ problem?"

J'zargo's sensitive feline nose had long ago picked up on the scent of female arousal coming from Raela's room. It was tinged with a slightly acidic edge that signaled the female in question sensed a potential rival and was bursting with jealousy. The Khajiit chuckled, only shaking his head in response to the curious gazes the others gave him. Let them figure it out. He would just sit and watch.

Raela hadn't been gone long before a thunderous voice shook the College grounds. "DOVAHKIIN! KRIF MAL FAHLIIL!" The trio dashed outside to see Raela on the battlements glaring defiantly at the winged lizard that hovered in the air issuing threats to her.

"I AM QAHNAARIN! LUFT DINOK VOTH ZIN!" The mages in the courtyard exchanged worried glances since no one understood what the elf and dragon were saying. The dragon responded to Raela's comment with a gust of dragon flame that should have incinerated any normal enemy, but Raela just smirked wickedly and began firing ice spikes into the dragon's tough hide.

The others joined in combining their various destruction spells at the creature, while Raela used various Shouts, eventually wearing it down enough that it was forced to land on the parapet out of their reach. "FO KRAH DIIN!" The Shout echoed throughout the city, followed by the death rattle of the dragon.

"Krongrah, Dovahkiin…" Wind and light swirled in and around the tiny figure silhouetted against the horizon as she absorbed the dragon's soul. The mages tittered excitedly to see such a display, with Tolfdir finding enough energy in his tired body to run through the Arcanaeum so he could harvest the heartscales using Kahvozein's Fang that Raela recently acquired for him.

The trio was on the wizard's heels, their eyes bright with excitement, ready to pepper their fellow apprentice with questions and hearty congratulations. The Dragonborn turned when she heard them skid to a stop beside the still smoking dragon carcass. Catching sight of the way Brelyna clutched Onmund's arm, Raela scowled and backed away. The Nord only irritated her when he moved to close the distance, but she shook her head angrily and leaped over the battlement. Flinging her hand out and catching the branch of nearby tree in the courtyard, she gracefully scaled the tree and flew down the bridge into Winterhold.

Onmund leaned over the wall to watch the lithe elf flee in amazement. J'zargo clicked his tongue approvingly. "That one has the fluidity of a cat." He nudged the Nord and muttered so only he could hear, "This one wonders what she would be like in bed, yes?" The human glared at him, his square jaw working back and forth as he debated decking the mouthy Khajiit, but decided against it and walked away as J'zargo chuckled to himself.

Raela returned two days later looking refreshed, but refused to tell anyone why she had run away after the showdown with the dragon or where she'd been. The next day the apprentices listened to Drevos give a lecture on the practical uses of Illusion magic and tutored each of them in their casting techniques until he was satisfied. Separating so they could study individually, Raela headed to the hall and buried herself in a book, scribbling furious notes on her parchment until a manly chuckle stopped her.

Peeking around her doorway she spotted J'zargo and Onmund sharing a laugh. The Khajiit caught her gaze and winked knowingly. Raela narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _Damn it, I forgot that cats smell lust. He's probably on to me._ Leaving her notes on the table to dry, the elf stood and made her way to the others. She smiled warmly at Onmund, unable to control the palpitations his smile sent her heart into or the flare of desire that burned in her gut.

Keeping her voice neutral Raela turned to the Nord. "Hey, do you want to come with me tomorrow? I'm running an errand for Urag. It will get you out of the College for a couple of days and you can actually use your maaaggic," she singsonged. Onmund missed the double entendre, but J'zargo didn't and he quickly turned his snort into a cough, ignoring the glare the elf shot his way.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. I'll be ready."

"Good," she nodded. Bidding them a good night she returned to her room, but turned around at the entryway wiggling her fingers in a teasingly flirtatious manner. J'zargo played along flicking his tail and purring while Onmund blushed and waved awkwardly before retreating to his own room. Raela squinted at the Khajiit and pointed two fingers at him to signal that she was watching him, but he just bowed with a smirk and went to bed.

The next day the two students left Winterhold at dawn and made their way to Windhelm where they grabbed a light lunch at the local inn and stocked up on their provisions before hiring the carriage driver to take them to Falkreath. They passed the couple of days on the road gossiping about their fellows at the College and getting to know each other better. Once or twice Onmund convinced Raela to share one of her stories and when the driver learned that the Dragonborn was riding in his carriage, he nearly fell off his seat. Raela told them how she discovered she was Dragonborn in Whiterun and regaled the Nords with her epic defeat of Alduin in Sovngarde.

"It's a shame that I'll never see Sovngarde again since I'm not a Nord."

"Ah, but you will, lass," interrupted the driver. "You are Dragonborn and that means that Sovngarde is destined to be your spirit home. Remember what Tsun told you - Shor has blessed you. Besides, it's said that whenever those of other races marry a Nord, they are automatically granted a place in Sovngarde so they may never be apart," he intoned with a wink to the couple.

Onmund laughed nervously and Raela smiled softly at the mage. They were only an hour outside of Falkreath when she heard the sound she dreaded – the flap of leathery wings. Grabbing Onmund they tumbled out of the carriage and convinced the driver to flee while they dealt with the dragon. He tipped his head and turned around since the dragon was headed for Falkreath, flicking the reins of his horse urgently.

Raela turned to Onmund, her chiseled features devoid of humor, and unsheathed her enchanted war axe with her right hand. Removing the gemstone necklace from her neck the elf quickly looped the golden chain around his. "For luck," she breathed. Summoning lightening in her left hand the elf ran on light feet, easily weaving around large tree trunks, as she followed the path of the dragon. Knowing they wouldn't intercept it before reaching the small hamlet Raela used the Voice to lure the dragon to them. They stood in the small copse in the woods waiting anxiously for the beast's arrival. "He's coming. Prepare yourself," she whispered as the sound of wings on the wind grew louder.

This one didn't bother with showing off, but immediately rained fire on them. Raela hid behind her ward, grunting with the effort of maintaining the shield, as Onmund shocked the dragon with a lightening bolt. He wasn't sure why she was cowering behind a ward when last time she'd been able to withstand the flames, but he quickly learned. Annoyed by his spells the dragon turned its attention to the Nord and Onmund was sure his life was over in that moment, but it wasn't. The necklace he wore seemed to repel most of the damage from the flames - to him it only felt like he was standing too close to the kitchen fire.

With renewed strength Onmund shot bolt after bolt and downed a magicka potion that Raela slipped in his pocket while she hacked the dragon with her axe when it landed for a respite. The creature was weakening, but its massive health reserves still made for a very protracted fight. Finally, Raela grabbed one of its horns and swung her tiny frame on top of its head, burying her axe deep in the dragon's eye, and rolled off just before the beast collapsed and crushed her. The skin and muscles burned with flame that exuded no heat as the soul was released to the elf until only bones remained. Raela shivered a little after the soul transfer, her body warm and tingly with knowledge.

Without a word she scraped her blade against a grassy patch to remove most of the gore before it permanently adhered to the edge rendering it useless. Onmund gently spun her around after she stood and enveloped her in a tender hug. Dropping her axe on the ground the elf clung to him and cried softly in his robes. She was Dovahkiin and it was part of her destiny to kill dragons, but she was _Dovahsos – _"sos" literally meant, "blood." Every time she felled a dragon it was similar to killing a brother. She gained the knowledge from their long lives and years of experience, but at what price?

"Thank you," Raela said as they reluctantly separated. Onmund nodded wordlessly and passed her the forgotten axe. The duo trudged wearily towards Falkreath, but at a fork in the road, Raela jerked her head and led Onmund down a small path that faced the lake. At the end of the path was a two-story manor with a large entry and three additional wings. Onmund noticed as they neared the door that all the designs had been hand-tooled in the traditional Nord style and that the eaves of the house were carved to look like dragon heads. "Home sweet home," the elf bowed dramatically as she pushed open the door and ushered her gob smacked guest inside.

"This…this is amazing craftsmanship." He ran his hand lovingly across the perfectly even wooden planks that made up the wall in the entryway, spinning around to admire all the mounted heads and full weapon racks. Onmund looked at her in amazement. "Did you build this all yourself?" Raela nodded slightly feeling warm from his sincere praise. She led him through the double doors into the main hall and stifled a laugh. Onmund caught himself and closed his mouth with an audible snap.

A long dining table filled the space in front of a massive fireplace, flanked on both sides by staircases that led to the upstairs. Raela waved him to follow her to the addition on the right side of the house, which turned out to be an enchanter's tower, completely decked out with soul gems and books on various enchantments. That would explain her advanced fire resistance necklace. The back addition was the full width of the house and served as her storage room. Onmund could only imagine what she'd stockpiled in the variety of chests and strongboxes. The final addition was a full bedroom suite, complete with children's beds and storage. The mage's eyebrow quirked at the sight of the smaller beds, causing the diminutive elf to blush prettily.

"No, I don't have any children. I just thought…I would have them ready, in case I decided to adopt or something," Raela stammered. Onmund's blue eyes sparkled in the flickering light.

"Or something?" He leaned casually against the doorway. Raela fluttered her hands rapidly reminding Onmund of startled birds in the woods.

"I…oh sweet gods," she sighed, "I always thought I would be married by now and have children. I'm already eighty-seven years old, which is young for an elf. But here I am – alone and childless in this large house."

The Nord swallowed hard and stepped closer to the elven woman. He pushed his hood back so she could see his entire face and read his expression more easily. "You aren't alone, Raela. Not when I'm around."

The wood elf looked at in surprise. "But Brelyna…you're always together. I thought –"

Onmund shook his head firmly. "We're just friends. It has always been you for me." She searched his face for anything that belied his words, but there was only sincerity written across his features.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Onmund blushed and shifted nervously.

"I wasn't sure how you felt about me. For the longest time I was convinced that the Dragonborn would never see me as anything, except an annoying apprentice."

"Oh, my sweet Onmund, you have so little self-worth." Raela closed the distance between them and lightly stroked his cheek. "What kind of life have you led that no one told you everyday how amazing you are?" His brow furrowed in disbelief and he opened his mouth to protest, but she shushed him with a finger against his lips. "Don't argue with your elders," she teased, pleased to see his face soften and his mouth quirk in a small smile.

Wrapping her hand around his neck, she pulled him down and kissed him fiercely. His strong arms encircled her, melding their bodies flush against one another. He tasted sweet and it surprised her – none of the other men whose mouths she'd caressed with her own had such a flavor. Raela moaned when Onmund nipped her bottom lip and then soothed it with his tongue. Breaking away she moved her lips up his defined jawline, peppering it with kisses, and nibbling his earlobe. He groaned when she breathed seductively against the shell of his ear, "You are gorgeous," flick, "talented," nip, "mine."

"Gods, yes," Onmund growled when he recaptured her plump lips passionately. They wasted no time divesting each other of their mage robes in between heated kisses until they stood bare in the bedroom. The Nord admired her golden skin in the candlelight, running his large fingers tenderly across her soft flesh. He'd had a couple of trysts when he was younger, but they had been Nord women that were even stronger than him – not delicate and petite like Raela. It was the first time Onmund was aware of his strength and noted that he would have to be careful with her.

Raela drank in the sight of him standing in her bedroom. Like most Nords he was broader with a light dusting of dark hair on his chest and limbs. Even though he wasn't a warrior he was naturally endowed with strong back and shoulder muscles and she couldn't wait to be crushed against his chest when he filled her.

Her nimble fingers reached out and teasingly pinched his flat nipples earning a surprised groan from Onmund. Smirking triumphantly her nails raked lightly across his chest and back sending shivers of delight through him. He grasped her wrists, stilling her movements, so he could lean over and shower her shoulders and neck with kisses. Every now and then his teeth would scrape faintly against her skin causing soft moans to fall from her lips.

Suddenly he scooped her up and carried her the short distance to the large bed. Laying her down easily with one warm hand under her thigh, tantalizingly close to her core, Raela's breath caught slightly at the unexpected rush of emotion that filled her at his actions. His blue eyes shone like ice in the arctic sun, burning with an intensity she'd never seen in his face before. Intense suited him, she quickly determined, blushing faintly when she acknowledged she was the cause.

Onmund watched fascinated as Raela suddenly blushed and became timid in his grasp. He quickly kissed her reservations away, leaving her slightly breathless as he moved his lips lower to encase her small breasts, lavishing attention on the sensitive buds. Soon his arms were full of a squirmy elf as she ached for more and he was happy to grant whatever she desired. Moving through the valley on her chest Onmund moved still lower, amazed by her silkiness, finally reaching her hairless center.

The man paused nervously. He'd never done what he was about to do, but he'd heard stories from other men who declared it was the best way to get a woman worked up. Leaning back slightly so he could see what he was doing Onmund parted her lips gently with his fingers, hoping the dim light would mask his full body blush, as he stared at the pink flesh. Raela was panting on the bed and taking that as a good sign, Onmund placed his lips on her damp core, pleased when her tiny fingers tangled in his thick hair. Experimentally he flicked his tongue across her, groaning in amazement by the sweetness that flooded his mouth, suddenly enjoying this new thing just as much as his lover.

With more confidence Onmund licked and sucked the tender flesh in his mouth, quickly learning that whenever he flicked the bud on top, Raela's cries of pleasure nearly brought down the house. He was enjoying himself too much to stop, but by now his manhood was painfully hard and requiring release. Standing up from his crouch, Onmund took in the sight of Raela laid across the bed with half closed eyelids and a satisfied smile with a rush of manly pride.

Opening her dark eyes fully, she reached for the mage and pulled him closer. "Make love to me, Onmund," she whispered seductively. She scooted higher up the bed to make room for his considerably larger frame, giggling lightly when he awkwardness reappeared.

Casting his eyes away to hide his insecurity Onmund paused and cleared his throat. "What if I'm not enough for you? You've had many lovers, I'm sure, and I –"

"Shh, Onmund. You're right, I have had many lovers, but they weren't you. They've never set my skin on fire with a single glance or caused my heart to stutter when they laughed."

Onmund turned to face her again, hope lighting up his features. "Do I…really do that to you?"

Raela smiled. "Yes, silly human, you do." Before she could say another word, his mouth collided with hers, his fervor apparently returned. With a sigh he pulled back so he could settle himself between her legs and slowly enter her body.

Beads of perspiration almost immediately gathered across his forehead when his body discovered another difference between elves and human women. With much smaller pelvises it made for tighter passages and it took all of Onmund's willpower to contain himself. Raela breathed deeply as he sheathed his manhood inside of her body, relishing the feeling of fullness rubbing every square inch. Once he was all the way in Onmund pulled back, easily finding a slow rhythm that worked for both of them.

He took his time, not wanting to rush this moment with Raela, even as she begged him for release. The Nord chuckled as he leaned over and slid one arm around her back, pulling her closer to his chest, using his other arm to hold him up for leverage. Feeling her breath ghosting against his chest with every gasp and moan was another new experience for him and he filed it away as a new favorite. Raela's nails raked down his back and Onmund hissed appreciatively, thrusting harder and faster since he could sense her end approaching.

It wouldn't take long for him to catch up to her – the slow burn he'd built up was ready to explode. Releasing her Onmund used both hands to brace himself as he moved harder and faster with every thrust. Raela's words no longer made sense, writhing under his larger body, her small hands clutching the sheets desperately; watching her unravel spurred him towards completion.

Her passage clamped down around him at the same time the elf arched the bed with a strangled cry, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Onmund followed with his own yell, burying his face in Raela's dark tresses as his body jerked roughly, and he filled her with his seed. Raela threw her arms around his neck and cried shakily into his neck, overcome with some strange emotion, while Onmund held her and tried to catch his breath.

She finally released him so he could roll next to her and cool the sweat on his fevered skin. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Onmund reached over and brushed away the tears on her cheeks with a gentle smile. "It's just…I never knew that -" Raela blushed and couldn't meet his eyes. "I-I never knew that sex could be like that." Onmund's brow furrowed, but he waited for her to find the right words. "You hear stories of couples making love, creation stories of how the world was birthed into existence by the passionate union of two gods. But, you never expect to experience it for yourself."

Dark eyes met intense blue in the candlelight sending flutters of love through her veins. Raela could finally admit it now, staring into his fathomless eyes that spoke of his devotion, remembering the way he'd loved her physically, which could only mimic the way he truly felt about her. For nearly a century Raela had managed to avoid the situation she was in, but she couldn't find it in her to regret it.

"I love you." Raela's admission was met with Onmund's greedy mouth once more. He pulled back after kissing her breathless and made sure her eyes were directly on him when he spoke.

"Marry me." The Nord smiled at her sudden speechlessness. "You said so yourself, Raela, that you never expected to find this. Neither did I, honestly. And I cannot be expected to go without you in my life after this. Marry me."

"But…what about your school? You left your family for education. I can't take that from you!"

Onmund smiled. "We'll figure it out at the College, but even if I have to walk away I don't mind. As long as you are with me."

Raela knew there was no way to change her stubborn Nord's mind and she couldn't deny that she wanted the same thing. She was ready for a partner to weather the storms of life with her and support her when she felt ready to break from the worldly pressure of her destiny as Dragonborn. She recognized too, that life would require changes and sacrifices from each of them eventually. There was no way she could control every aspect of fate.

"Yes," Raela whispered, laughing delightedly when Onmund crushed her against him in an exuberant hug. As the adrenaline began to wear off the couple snuggled under the covers to sleep.

When they arrived back at the College a week later wearing their matching gold bands the Arch-Mage scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well, this is highly unusual! Congratulations to you both. Let me work things out with Mirabelle about the, er, logistics of this situation."

"So…we can stay," Onmund queried. Savos gave him a surprised look and laughed lightly.

"Of course! I will not kick you both out because you managed to find someone that makes you happy while you are furthering your education, my boy." He shook their hands warmly before leaving to find the Master Wizard and work out their new sleeping arrangements. The couple hugged each other excitedly in the courtyard before taking the books to Urag that he'd sent them after.

Soon, the entire school was abuzz with their relationship status and the couple was overwhelmed with all the well wishes. Tolfdir sniffed a little when he congratulated them and Brelyna nearly bowled them both over with her ecstatic hugs. J'zargo just watched with a knowing smile, sending Raela a teasing wink when she caught his eye, before returning to his fire scroll formula which needed some serious recalibration.

**Dragon language translation:**

Dovahkiin! Krif mal fahliil! – Dovahkiin! Fight, little elf!

I am Qahnaarin! Luft dinok voth zin! – I am Vanquisher! Face death with honor!

Fo krah diin! – Frost cold freeze (Frost Breath shout)


End file.
